onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Арка Импел Дауна
Арка Импел Дауна '''является двадцать первой сюжетной аркой в серии в целом и третьей в Саге о Великой Войне, следующая после арки Амазон Лили. Луффи откладывает сбор своей собственной команды ради спасения брата Эйса из великой подводной тюрьмы Импел Даун. С помощью Боа Хэнкок, Луффи удаётся пробраться в тюрьму, однако спасение брата и побег оказались не таким уж и простым делом. Содержание Приближение Войны с Белоусом: Дозор собирает силы После того, как Луффи и Хэнкок заходят на корабль Дозора, Хэнкок требует большое количество еды. Любопытных моряков она превращает в камни, чтобы те не увидели Луффи. Последний же ест и нахваливает еду. Дозорные, слыша хвалебные речи о еде от Луффи, думают, что вместе с Императрицей есть ещё кто-то и заключают спор: если в каюте нет никого кроме Хэнкок и это она так выражается, то каждый член экипажа должен сделать ирокез себе на голове. Хэнкок же выходит с огромной тележкой пустых блюд и отмечает, что она набила брюхо. Дозорные в шоке смотрят на неё и тут же стригутся под ирокез. В это же время могучие дозорные (в их числе Тасиги, Смокер, Комил, Хина, Джанго, Фуллбоди, Ти Бон, Гигант Джон, Аокидзи и Кидзару) собираются в Маринфорде, чтобы подготовиться к войне с Белоусом, после того как тот уничтожил корабли наблюдения. thumb|210px|Обед Ситибукаев. В Мариджоа собраны пятеро из семи Ситибукаев - Донкихот Дофламинго, Маршалл Д. Тич, Гекко Мория, Бартоломью Кума и Дракуль Михок - которые ужинают вместе с несколькими дозорными. Гарп же разговаривает с Эйсом на 6 уровне Импел Дауна. Он говорит, что даже если бы Эйса убили прямо сейчас, это не имело бы никакого смысла, ибо они уже разозлили "Повелителя Морей", Белоусу и его уже не остановить. thumb|left|210px|Эйс заточён в своей камере. Гарп выражает своё разочарование тем, что Эйс и Луффи стали пиратами, а не превосходными дозорными. Эйс возражает, что не было никакого смысла желать этого, так как в братьях течёт кровь самых известных преступников. Он объясняет, что взял фамилию Портгас у своей матери, так как не хотел иметь ничего общего со своим настоящим отцом, заявив, что его единственным отцом всегда был и будет Белоус. Проникновение: Вход в Ад Когда судно вице-адмирала Момонги достигает одних из ворот, его экипаж замечает поблизости пиратский корабль. Команда не узнает пиратский флаг и Момонга решает оставить пиратов в покое и следовать заданному маршруту, чтобы прибыть в Импел Даун по графику. Это пиратское судно принадлежало команде Клоуна Багги и его экипаж направлялся в Импел Даун, чтобы спасти своего капитана. Корабль находился в опасной близости к Калм Белт. Команда вступила в спор с Альвидой: они хотели вызволить своего капитана из тюрьмы, но Альвида напомнила им что эта затея заранее обречена на провал и, согласившись с ней, экипаж желает капитану удачи и уплывает прочь. Затем действие переносится в подводную тюрьму, позволяя взглянуть на то что происходит внутри ужасного строения. Заключенных жестоко пытают. Один из новых заключенных начинает драку с другим заключенным, который пытался рассказать ему местные правила. И хотя новичку удается одержать победу, похожая на минотавра фигура избивает их обоих своей дубиной и затем бросает их в клетку, где чудовищные существа нападают на них. Также показываются разнообразные устройства, используемые для пыток, полнее раскрывая природу этой тюрьмы. Прошло уже 4 дня с того момента как Луффи и Боа Хэнкок отплыли от Амазон Лили. Наконец, корабль Момонги прибыл в Импел Даун. Когда они проходят через ворота, Луффи замечает высокий уровень охраны тюрьмы. Хэнкок и Луффи (который прятался под её накидкой) покидают корабль и направляются к главному входу. Момонга сообщает Хэнкок, что необходимо принять меры предосторожности, так как она бывший пират, иначе в тюрьме начнутся беспорядки. Ей придется надеть наручники из кайросеки и пройти досмотр. Последнее условие сильно обеспокоило Хэнкок, но Луффи сказал, что разберётся с этим. Луффи и Хэнкок входят в Импел Даун и в это же время надсмотрщику сообщают. что Багги сбежал из своей камеры. Остается 33 часа до казни Эйса. Группа достигает главных ворот, где их встречает заместитель начальника тюрьмы Ганнибал, который представляет себя и старшего тюремщика Домино. Домино проводит Хэнкок в комнату досмотра, по дороге рассказывая про процедуру приема заключенных в Импел Даун, а также о том, кто содержится в тюрьме в данный момент. Перед осмотром Хэнкок удаётся обратить Домино и Дэн Дэн Муси наблюдения в камень, чтобы Луффи мог спокойно выйти из под плаща. Хэнкок говорит, что это всё, что она могла сделать для Луффи, и сожалеет, что не сможет помочь ему в дальнейшем. Однако Луффи благодарен Хэнкок и утверждает, что без её помощи он не смог бы зайти так далеко. Хэнкок заставляет Луффи дать обещание не привлекать к себе внимания, так как она не хочет, чтобы его схватили тюремщики. Хэнкок снимает чары с Домино и Дэн Дэн Муси и выходит из комнаты. Ганнибал проводит их к лифту, но перед тем как лифт спустился на следующий этаж, Хэнкок видит Луффи, который, спрятавшись на потолке, говорит ей "Спасибо". Ей кажется, что он говорит "Я люблю тебя" и от волнения она падает в обморок, чем удивляет работников тюрьмы. В это же время, странные существа Блугори, охотятся на Морского Короля и разрезают его на кусочки, которые доставляют в Импел Даун для пополнения провианта. Один из офицеров хвалит их за хорошую работу. Багровый ад: Союз со старым врагом На первом уровне Луффи начинает поиски Эйса, отмечая обширность тюрьмы и постоянные крики, доносящиеся со всех сторон. Он проходит мимо нескольких камер, заключенные которых удивлены тому, что Луффи не в камере и ошеломлены узнав, что он проник внутрь. Перед тем, как пойти дальше, Луффи замечает, что к нему что-то приближается. Как оказалось, это был беглец, за которым гнались Блугори. Им удалось догнать беглеца и разрезать его пополам, однако сбежавшим оказался Багги, который с помощью дьявольского фрукта соединяет части своего тела. Багги узнаёт Луффи, который теперь также был вынужден бежать от непонятных существ. После небольшого разговора Луффи и Багги о том, что им делать дальше, они решают, что раз уж их заметили, они могут заключить временное перемирие, объединиться и поднять хаос. Решив работать вместе они одновременно нападают на Блугори. Багги удается избежать атаки одного из Блугори с помощью приема "Бара Бара Аварийное Отступление" и сразу же нападает, используя атаку "Вращающийся Воздушный Супер Цирк'", но ему не удалось нанести врагу ни малейшего вреда. Тут появляется Луффи и с одного удара одолевает противника и тем самым спасает Багги. Тот был сильно удивлен и отметил, что Луффи стал гораздо сильнее с их последней встречи, затем он вспоминает об оставшихся четырех Блугори, но обнаруживает, что Луффи уже их победил. Багги сначала стремиться сбежать из тюрьмы, но, узнав от Луффи, что снаружи его буду поджидать линкоры Морского Дозора, решает остаться. Вдруг Багги замечает у Луффи повязку на руке и понимает, что это карта к сокровищам Пиратов Джона. Багги заключает с Луффи сделку: он проводит его до 4 уровня Импел Дауна, но взамен Луффи должен отдать повязку. Без малейших колебаний, Луффи соглашается. после чего Багги говорит Луффи поднять его ноги с земли, объясняя это тем, что пока его ноги находятся на твердой почве, он может летать в определенном радиусе от них. Багги случайно проговаривается, что повязка на самом деле карта сокровищ и Луффи решает отдать ее Багги как награду за помощь заранее. Багги стыдно за свою ложь, но он все-таки решает покинуть Луффи. Однако, перед тем как он успевает сбежать, Багги врезается спиной в стену. Луффи, ошибочно подумав, что тот хочет сократить путь через стену, разрушает ее и они оба вламываются в комнату тюремщика и затем в Багровый Ад: первый уровень Импел Дауна, который представляет собой лес, где все листья деревьев и трава сплошь состоят из лезвий. Заключенные вынуждены убегать по лесу от ядовитых пауков, тем самым, оставляя за собой кровавые следы, отсюда и название уровня. Пока Луффи и Багги падают в лес, Луффи успевает схватиться за Багги и бросить его ноги вниз и они оба летят ко входу на второй уровень. Ноги Багги остаются невредимы, так как он разделяет их, чтобы избежать каждой травинки. Наконец, они достигают дыры посередине леса, которая, как объясняет Багги, и есть вход на второй уровень. Луффи прыгает в дыру первым, а Багги, оставаясь на первом уровне, собирается бежать, но из-за внезапной атаки Блугори падает вслед за Луффи на второй уровень. Этаж адских тварей: Человек-свеча предлагает помощь На втором уровне, в одной из камер нашему взору предстает никто иной как Мистер 3, весь в рванье и с щетиной на лице. Он удивляется внезапной вспышке гнева зверей на уровне, но особо не заботиться об этом, так как у него не осталось сил бояться, ведь все заключенные второго уровня всего лишь пища для его обитателей. Когда Луффи и Багги приземляются на второй уровень, им встречается тюремный страж Василиск (змеи рожденной от курицы), и сразу же делают ноги от него. Тем временем, Боа Хэнкок встречается с начальником Импел Дауна Магелланом: гигантским человеком с широкими черными крыльями, рогами, с двумя полосами на них, и в большом пальто. После небольшого разговора с Ганнибалом, он разрешает Хэнкок встретиться с Эйсом, что шокировало Ганнибала. В это время, на втором уровне Луффи победил Василиска с помощью Третьего Гира и случайно разрушил комнату наблюдения, к изумлению Багги. Багги слышит просьбы заключенных освободить их и открывает камеры ключами из бывшей комнаты наблюдения, в том числе он выпускает и Мистера 3. Багги хочет устроить бунт, чтобы благополучно сбежать, но его мысли прерывает Луффи, который тянет Багги за ворот, чтобы тот поскорее показал путь на третий уровень. Багги отказывается вести его дальше и говорит, что он врал Луффи о том, что знает как попасть на третий и четвертый уровни, чтобы получить карту к сокровищам капитана Джона. Вдруг Багги замечает, что все заключенные вернулись в свои камеры и закрылись в них, так как бесполезно бежать пока вокруг полно тюремных зверей. Понимая, что его план по поднятию бунта обречен, он вновь врет Луффи, что проводит того до третьего уровня, но тот не верит ему и отмечает, что совсем недавно Багги говорил, что не знает пути на третий уровень и обзывает его большеносым, что очень сильно разозлило Багги. Тут появляется Мистер 3 (ему вдобавок приходится напомнить Луффи, кто он такой) и говорит, что проводит их до третьего уровня, так как это одна из ступеней его плана побега из Великой Тюрьмы. В то же время, на уровне, где был заточен Эйс, мы наблюдаем как Дзимбей рассказывает Эйсу о том, о чем в действительности переживает, что он стремиться к правосудию и не хочет предстоящей войны между Мировым Правительством и Пиратами Белоуса, он говорит, что охотно отдаст свой пост Ситибукая и даже свою жизнь, чтобы предотвратить эту битву. Из-за их разговора о Белоусе, кажется, что Эйс и Дзимбей знают друг друга в течение долгого времени. Тем временем, Луффи, Багги и Мистер 3 убегают от ужасных мифических монстров Мантикор и время от времени атакуя их с расстояния. В конце-концов, они встречают босса этажа, Сфинкса, пернатого льва, который, как попугай, называет разные виды рамэна. Пока Луффи борется против Сфинкса, Мистер 3 (который создал множество собственных копий, чтобы обмануть монстра) и Багги решают вместе сбежать из тюрьмы, используя Луффи как приманку. К их глубокому сожалению, Сфинкс, пытаясь найти настоящего Мистера 3 среди копий, разрушает пол и вся троица вместе с монстром летят вниз на третий уровень. Наконец, стражники достигают того места, где трио провалилось на третий уровень, и там они задаются вопросом какова же истинная цель Луффи. Прежде чем они успели обдумать свои дальнейшие действия, на них нападают разъяренные заключенные второго уровня, благодарные Багги за свое освобождение и стражником приходится звать подкрепление. Перед тем, как отправить подкрепление, охранникам приходит сообщение о том, что Луффи стремиться освободить Эйса из тюрьмы, так как они братья. Стража сообщает эту новость начальнику Магеллану и эта информация быстро достигает ушей Сэнгоку. Тем временем, в Штаб-квартире Дозора Сэнгоку срывается на Гарпа из-за сложившейся ситуации, Гарпа же наоборот забавляет случившееся. Сэнгоку продолжает объяснять, что только одному пирату, Сики (известного как летающий пират), удалось сбежать из Импел Дауна двадцать лет назад, но после него больше никому это не удалось. Потом он снова начинает ругать Гарпа за то, что вся его семья доставляет огромные проблемы Морскому Дозору, также он вспоминает недобрым словом Куму, который доложил, что расправился со всеми членами Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Сэнгоку говорит, что, если бы он мог и если бы Гарп не был бы героем флота, он бы заставил его отвечать за всю свою семью, а Гарп в свою очередь просто отшутился. Голодный ад: Старый друг и новый враг Между тем, Луффи, Багги и Мистер 3 приземлились на третий уровень и Луффи отмечает, что на этом уровне гораздо жарче, чем на предыдущих. Мистер 3 говорит, что все здешние заключенные, которые сейчас выглядят изможденными и оголодавшими, ранее были грозными пиратами с наградой 50 000 000 и выше. Из-за высокой температуры, которая поднимается на третий уровень с нижнего этажа, заключенные находятся здесь на грани смерти практически без еды и воды. Пока эти трое пытаются найти выход с уровня и Багги вместе с Мистером 3 ссорятся с Луффи, они попадаются в ловушку, в сеть из кайросеки, которая была приготовлена охранниками. Стражники быстро собираются рядом с сетью, возглавляемые начальником стражи и одновременно командиром Блугори Салдесом, который говорит, что им повезло, что они не попались в лапы стражников уровнем ниже. Прежде чем стражники успевают что-либо предпринять, Сфинкс, который тоже был пойман в ловушку, просыпается и рвёт сеть, освобождая тем самым и Луффи, и Багги, и Мистера 3. Луффи пользуется ситуацией и начинает убегать, но путь ему преграждают Блугори, но они были быстро сражены 'Гому Гому но Гатлингом'. Затем Луффи замечает, что Багги и Мистер 3 вскарабкались по сетке на балку, которая находится выше. Оба насмехаются над Луффи, но он просто кричит им свою благодарность за помощь, к их большому недоумению. Салдес говорит:"Не расслабляться он стоит триста миллионов белли!" Но тут сфинкс приходит в себя и Луффи просто убегает по головам охранников. В это время Багги и Мистер 3 тратят своё время на отдых и размышления о том как вернуться на второй уровень Как вдруг эти двое слышат голос доносящийся из-за решётки и Мистеру 3 кажется этот голос знакомым. Багги и Мистер 3 следуют к источнику пения, и находят в клетке Бон Курея, который устроил балет с заключёнными в камере.(хотя те вскоре падают без сил). Вращаясь, он перепроверяет не обманывают ли его глаза, после того как он видит Мистера 3, который спрашивает Багги, могут ли они не выпускать Окаму, в то время как сам Багги, шокированный внешностью Бон Курея, спрашивает "Что это за существо?" Около тюрьмы солдаты Морского Дозора были мобилизованы и подготавливались к входу в Импел Даун, чтобы захватить Луффи. Перед входом, их останавливает главный охранник Сади-тян, которая просит их остаться снаружи, чтобы охранять вход, так как они не имеют каких-либо знаний о структуре тюрьмы. Кроме того, она напоминает им, что на кону честь Импел Дауна, и их репутация будет подорвана, если они войдут, она убеждает дозор в том, что персонал тюрьмы сам справиться с ситуацией. Сади поднимает мосты, тем самым делая попадание внутрь или наружу, невозможным. Все это время, гигантский коала выглядывающий из входа в тюрьму отвлекает внимание Морского Дозора. Возвращаясь к Боа Хэнкок, её группа, наконец, достигли камеры Эйса, позволяя Императрице встретиться с братом Луффи лицом к лицу. Пока они разговаривают, другие заключенные уровня начинают пялиться и свистеть гостье. Это дико действует на нервы Магеллану, пока он вдруг не раскрывает в полной мере способности своего Дьявольского Плода, буквально капая ядом и образуя из глобул яда гидру. Один из заключенных пытается успокоить начальника, в ответ Магеллан покрывает его ядом. Магеллан напоминает заключенным, что он может убить их в любое время и сделает это, если они проявят непослушание. Хэнкок завершает своё дело, сообщая Эйсу новость о том, что Луффи пришел спасти его, к большому удивлению Эйса, используя Магеллана как отвлекающий маневр. В то же время, Луффи пытается найти путь на четвертый уровень. Он скоро встречает охранников, которые стреляют в него сетками из кайросеки. Луффи удается увернуться, но внезапно его прижимает к земле Сфинкс. Однако, перед тем как зверю удается сожрать Луффи, внимание Сфинкса привлекает голос. Оказывается, что этот голос принадлежит Зоро, который избивает Сфинкса ногами. Луффи осознает, что Зоро не использует подобный стиль боя, и Зоро превращается в Бон Курея, к большой радости Луффи (после небольшого разочарования, что это не его мечник). Двое затем объединяются, чтобы сразить Сфинкса перед тем как со слезами обняться после долгой разлуки. В то время как Салдес готовится отправить за ними оставшихся Блугори, Бон Курей с радостью соглашается помочь Луффи достигнуть пятого уровня, так как он также хочет встретиться кое с кем на этом уровне. Морские Дозорные вскоре опознают сообщников Луффи как Багги, Мистер 3 (чье настоящее имя Галдино) и Бон Курея (настоящее имя Бентам), также замечая, что Луффи и Бон Курей направляются на Уровень 4 после победы над Блугори. Несколько заключенных, которым удалось заполучить черную Дэн Дэн Муси, разговаривают о том чего группе Луффи удалось достичь, но в конце-концов соглашаются, что их поймают. В это время в офисе начальника тюрьмы, Магеллан только что получил новости о недавних событиях вместе с Сади-тян и тремя Зверьми-Надзирателями. Четвертый, Минотавр, который выглядит так, как предпологает его имя, хоть и несколько менее страшно, в этот момент встречает Луффи и Бон Курэя на Уровне 3. Он в мгновение впечатывает Бон Курэя в стену, до того как они успевают среагировать, после чего делает то же самое с Луффи, несмотря на то, что тот сумел уклониться от первого удара. Бон Курэй восстанавливается и спасает Луффи до того как Минотавру удается нанести следующий удар, но его быстро зажимают. Луффи переходит на Второй Гир и атакует Минотавра техникой 'Реактивная Базука, отправляя его на другой уровень. После чего Луффи и Бон Курэй находят вход на четвертый уровень, из которого, как они замечают, валит дым с горячим воздухом. Бон Курэй объясняет, что жар исходит от кипящего котла наполненного кровью и пламени. Он также замечает, что им надо быть внимательными, куда они прыгают, или они получат "больше, чем пара ожогов". После чего Луффи спрашивает о человеке, с которым Бон Курэй хочет встретиться, на что тот отвечает, что это королева Королевства Камабакка и идол всех окам, Эмпорио Иванков, который предположительно был захвачен и отправлен в Импел Даун. Бон Курэй заявляет, что в этом случае он попытается спасти его. Их разговор внезапно прерывается чем-то приближающимся к ним, как раскрывается это Багги и Мистер 3 которых преследует пришедший в себя Минотавр, приземлившийся неподалеку от места, где они прятались, после.того как Луффи отправил его в полет. Луффи и Багги присоединяются к ним, в результате чего все четверо бегут от Минотавра. После этого Багги говорит Луффи о 'Шарах Багги 'которые он использовал в Орандж Тауне (которые Луффи не помнит, к большой досаде Багги), но теперь он смог сжать их до такого размера, что теперь он может прятать их на теле, и дал новое имя "'''Muggy Ball". Он бросает его в Минотавра и шар взрывается от удара в лицо Минотавра, серьезно раня его, но не заставляя потерять сознание. Луффи быстро просит Мистера 3 покрыть своим воском его руки, как Мистер 3 делал на Литл Гардене, несмотря на то, что в текущих условиях воск растает в течение трех секунд. Бон Курэй выигрывает им немного времени, сбив с ног Зверя-Надзирателя с помощью кругового удара ногой. Мистер 3 быстро заковывает руки Луффи техникой Свечной Замок '''и Луффи добивает Минотавра с помощью '''Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Rifle. Четверо празднуют свою победу над Зверем-Надзирателем перед тем, как двинуться дальше. В это время Эйс молится, чтобы Луффи не приходил, пока остальные силы Импел Дауна собираются на Уровне 4. В это время снаружи, Боа Хэнкок и Момонга покинули тюрьму и на маленькой лодочке направляются обратно на корабль. 29 часов остается до казни Эйса. Продолжая смотреть на тюрьму Хэнкок молится за безопасность Луффи. Когда они в конечном счете добираются до корабля, Момонга получает срочные новости, Кайдо, один из Йонко, попытаться атаковать Белоуса, но Шанкс остановил Кайдо и в данный момент они выясняют отношения. Эти новости заставляют Момонгу нервничать, так как он знает, что может произойти если двое Ёнко начнут сражаться, даже если не принимать во внимание приближающуюся угрозу, которую представляет Белоус. Он быстро собирает экипаж и отправляется в Маринфорд. Действие возвращается в тюрьму, Багги и Мистер 3 вступили в спор с Луффи и Боном Куреем. Багги и Мистер 3 утверждают, что надо попытаться сбежать, а не двигаться дальше внутрь Импел Дауна. Однако до того как им удается продолжить, часть этажа, на котором они находятся обрушивается (благодаря силе их атак, что заставляет их вступить в спор по поводу того, чьи атаки были сильнее) и они камнем несутся в пропасть на Уровень 4. Пылающий ад: Поражение и отчаяние На уровне 4 в зоне известной как "Резервуар Крови" заключенных заставляют прыгать в котел, о котором до этого говорил Бон Курэй, в то время как нескольких других заключенных заставляют доставлять дрова для поддержания жара котла. Один из заключенных пытается сбежать, но врезается в Даз Бонсa, который ударом головы отправляет его в котел. В это время в проходе соединяющем Уровни 3 и 4, Маггелан собирает охрану и персонал Импел Дауна, чтобы перехватить группу Луффи. Здесь впервые представлены остальные Звери-Надзиратели: Миноносорог, Минокоала и Минозебра (каждый из которых выглядит не так страшно, как предполагает их имя), которые находятся в подчинении у Сади-тян, комментирующей, что они жаждут крови и их беспокойство растет. Один из стражей докладывает, что Луффи достиг Уровня 4 и благодаря обломкам на которые упала его группа избежал попадания в резервуар крови. Он также сообщает о поражении Минотавра, чем шокирует Сади. Услышав это, Магеллан располагает Ханнябала у ступенек ведущих на Уровень 3, а Сади-Тян у ступенек ведущих на Уровень 5, чтобы не позвольить группе перейти на следующий уровень или вернуться, в то время как Магеллан посылает остальных охранников преследовать группу, давая разрешение убить их (хотя Сади-Тян хочет оставить их в живых, чтобы потом пытать). В это время группа Луффи находится на мосту рядом с Резервуаром Крови. Луффи внезапно начинает двигаться в другом направлении, чем вся группа, по направлению к кухне, без сомнения привлеченный запахом, как осознает Бон Курэй. Охранники замечают его и бросаются к нему, но Луффи с легкостью разбирается с ними. В стороне, Мистер 3 говорит с Багги, заметив строй охраны и опасаясь, что их закроют на уровне с "Знаменитостями" Импел Дауна. Вскоре, как только Луффи и Бон Курэй направляются к кухне, Магеллан внезапно падает сверху, готовый к бою и уже активировавший свои способности. Увидев это охранники быстро пытаются убраться с дороги, моля Магеллана подождать перед началом боя, чтобы их не задел его яд. Луффи замечает это, но испускает стон разочарования от того, что ему не удалось добраться до еды перед боем с Начальником Тюрьмы. Бон Курэй кричит Луффи не сражаться с ним, рассказывая о ядовитых способностях Магеллана, и что им надо забыть про еду и убегать. Однако Магеллан возражает ему, расскывая, что его охранники и персонал блокируют выходы, фактически заперев группу на этом уровне, как и предсказывал Мистер 3. Он также раскрывает, что он намеревался заставить Луффи рассказать ему, как он попал в Импел Даун. Луффи, зная, что у Хэнкок будут проблемы если это произойдет, кричит, что он не расскажет это даже если он умрет. Таким образом бой начинается, Магеллан создает свою ядовитую гидру и отправляет ее в Бона Курэя и Луффи, заставляя их убегать, в то время как несколько замешкавшихся охранников попадают под волну яда. Увидев это, Бон Курэй говорит Луффи, что яд воздействует на нервную систему и вызывает боль до тех пор пока в конце концов это не убьет несчастную жертву, что явно видно по охранникам умоляющим дать им противоядие. Магеллан отчитывает охранников, чтобы они не попадали в его радиус боя, в то время как Луффи спрыгивает с моста и хватается за висящую шипастую платформу, раскачивается на ней (обжегшись об языки пламени пролетая над ними) и запрыгивает на нее. Однако ему удается уничтожить одну из Гидр, которая ныряет в Резервуар Крови, в то время как остальные находятся за пределами радиуса с которого они могут атаковать Луффи. Магеллан однако отвечает выдув ядовитый пузырь в направлении Луффи, под названием Хлоро Шар который взрывается как только достигает платформы. Луффи удается спрыгнуть на другую и избежать взрыва, но из взрыва внезапно выходит ядовитый газ. Охранники быстро надевают маски, заявляя, что это чихательный слезоточивый газ, заставляя Луффи (и неудачливых заключенных на уровне) бесконтрольно чихать со слезящимися глазами. Магеллан затем заставляет Гидру вытянутся в направлении Луффи, после чего плывет в ней по направлению к Соломенной Шляпы, назвав технику Ядовитая Дорога. Затем Начальник Тюрьмы снимает свои рога, надевает их на руки и пытается проткнуть ими Луффи. Рога также покрыты ядом, что видно когда Луффи укроняется от удара и видит, как камень в который попал удар мгновенно плавится (как от удара ядовитого крюка Крокодайла). Магеллан бьет снова, но Луффи перенаправляет удар своей ногой в платформу, из-за чего та разламывается и он падает в пламя. Хотя луффи удается спасти себя, используя Гому Гому но Штамп, чтобы снова забросить себя на главный мост. использует Jet Bazooka на Магеллана.]] Все это время, Бон Курэй прячется, убежденный в том, что Луффи не может победть, так как Магеллан известен тем, что способен заставить замолчать самых страшных заключенных. Скрепя сердце он заставляет себя убежать, прося Луффи простить его. В это время Багги и Мистер 3 спорят о том, как им сбежать, используя то, что Магеллан и значительное количество охранников отвлечены в данный момент. Мистеру 3 однако удается убедить Багги, что им ничего не известно о Ханнябале и возможно им удастся справиться с ним. Решив это, они направляются к выходу на третий уровень. В это время Магеллан стоящий над измотанным Луффи, спрашивает, хочет ли тот еще продолжать бой. Луффи однако заявляет, что он намерян спасти своего брата и что если он не может выиграть не прикасаясь к Магеллану, тогда ему придется принести ради победы некоторые жертвы. Луффи мгновенно активирует Второй Гир и бьет Магеллана с помощью техники Реактивная Базука, нанося тому урон, но при этом также отравляя свои руки. В это время в туннеле на Уровень 3 Ханнябал выражает свое раздражение Мистером 3 и Багги, лежащими на полу, покрытые шишками и ушибами. По-видимому потерпевшие быстрое поражение, пытаясь сражаться против заместителя начальника тюрьмы. Ханнябал, однако, больше раздражен тем, что он был готов пропустить их (чтобы подставить и после занять место Магеллана), но они вместо этого они выбрали драться с ним (решив, что их хотят заманить в ловушку, и ранив нескольких охранников). Охранники сообщают о своем улове в комнату управления. В это время Бон Курэй продолжает убегать, плача про себя, и вырубая любого охранника встречающегося на его пути. Возвращаясь к Луффи и начальнику тюрьмы, Магеллан удивлен, что он на самом деле получил удар от Луффи, но Луффи еще хуже, так как яд разедает его руки. Не обращая внимания, он бьет начальника тюрьмы с помощью техники Реактивное Ружье, как раз в тот момент как начальник тюрьмы надувается и выпускает множество Хлоро Шаров. Луффи уклоняется и атакует Реактивным Пистолетом однако Магеллан отвечает своей Гидрой, сводя на нет атаку Луффи и покрывая его еще большим количеством яда. Луффи пытается разорвать дистанцию, но Магеллан выдыхает в воздух туман, который он называет Облако Яда, затуманивая зрение Луффи и лишая его слуха. Магеллан заявляет, что даже руки Луффи теперь не будут слушаться его, в то время как облако со временем лишит его всего, после чего Луффи начинает сгибаться. На Уровен 6 Эйс требует у охранника рассказать ему, что происходит наверху, на что тот отвечает "ничего". Луффи пытается снова атаковать Магеллана, но атака даже близко не попадает в того, так как яд продолжает воздействовать на Луффи. Тем не менее, Магеллан поражен его силой духа. Луффи делает еще одну попытку, но лишь пинает пламя на мосту, снова обжигая себя. Магеллан наконец решает закончить это, и полностью покрывает Луффи ядом при помощи Гидры. В конце концов Луффи оказывается побежден, покрыт ядом с головы до ног разъедающим тело ядом. Магеллан говорит, что это наказание за вторжение в Импел Даун, и объясняет, что через 24 часа Луффи отправится в настоящий ад (т.е. яд убьет его к этому времени). Магеллан приказывает охранникам бросить Луффи на Уровень 5, несмотря на то, что он умрет в любом случае, пока Луффи слабо произносит имя Эйса. Однако внезапно Магеллан получает новости о том, что что-то происходит около входа на Уровень 3. Холодный ад: Настоящая дружба На Уровне 5 полностью покрытом льдом настолько, что заключенные замерзают насмерть и еда настолько заморожена, что ее невозможно есть, охранники несут Луффи. Один из заключенных обращается к Луффи, пытаясь выяснить награду за его голову, но замечает, что он уже получил "крещение ядом". На Уровене 4, Магеллан обнаруживает, что все охранники вырублены, а дверь на Уровень 3 открыта. Приведя в сознание Ганнябала, он узнает, что Бон Курэй пробился через заслон и направился вверх на Уровень 3. Магеллан приказывает охранникам захватить его, а Зверям-Надзирателям - рассредоточиться, остальным - привести все в порядок пока он сам направляется в запечатанную комнату (туалет). Когда его спрашивают, что делать с захваченными Багги и Мистером 3, Магеллан говорит, что оставляет это решение Ханнябалу. Тот говорит охране помочь захватить Бон Курэя, на что те соглашаются. Однако, как только они уходят, Ханнябал внезапно превращается в самого Бон Курэя, который каким-то образом занял место заместителя охранника тюрьмы. Он говорит Багги и Мистеру 3, что им необходимо поскорее спасти Луффи. Им конечно не нравится эта идея и они спрашивают, почему Бон Курэй думает вернуться, после того как ему удалось сбежать, на что Бон Курэй отвечает, что Луффи его друг, и это единственная причина, которая ему нужна. Некоторое время спустя Бон Курэй консультируется у медицинской команды (замаскированный под Ханнябала) где-то внутри Импел Дауна, настаивая, чтобы они приготовили антидот от яда Магеллана для Луффи. К сожалению они сообщают ему, что никто до Луффи не выживал после контакта с силами Доку Доку но Ми Магеллана до такой степени, как Луффи и учитывая, что в его венах находится более одного типа яда, попытки вылечить его приведут лишь к ускорению смерти. Потеряв надежду найти антидот, Бон Курэй возвращается к Багги и Мистеру 3, которые говорят ему, что у Луффи нет шансов на выживание и что для того, чтобы он остался жив после приговора Магеллана необходимо настоящее чудо. Это, однако, заставляет Бон Курэя вспомнить об Иве, о с кем он мечтал встретиться (и спасти) на Уровне 5. После чего он продолжает двигаться вниз на Уровень 5 со своими двумя сообщниками, все еще в форме Ханнябала, ему удается завладеть ключами для клеток на пятом уровне. Хотя из списка заключенных он узнает, что имя Ивы вычеркнуто. Спросив у охранников почему, он узнает, что предположительно он был похищен неизвестным существом, делающим подобное и с другими заключенными уровня, что получило название "похищение демонами" (отмечая интересный факт, что исчезали пленники находящиеся на грани замерзания на смерть). Вместе троица входит на уровень, к сожалению без зимнего снаряжения, так как у Ханнябала была репутация тюремщика ходящего по этому уровню в своей обычной одежде не замерзая, а заключенным положена лишь стандартное тюремное одеяние. Они вскоре встречают волков, которые изначально находились на 2 уровне, но затем были перемещены на пятый уровень из-за того, что кормились зверьми второго уровня. Мистер 3 и Багги быстро убегают, оставляя Бона Курэя сражаться с ними в одиночестве. В это время в одной из камер заключения, заключенные наблюдают за тем как Луффи медленно страдает от яда. К их удивлению, Луффи все еще способен двигаться, полный решимости спасти Эйса, но все еще ослаблен. Один из пленников пытается убедить его, что в Импел Дауне каждый сам за себя, и что дружба не имеет значения, когда речь идет о выживании. Но как только заключенный говорит это, внезапно появляется Бон Курэй, раненный во время своей встречи с волками, но держащийся на ногах. Он извиняется перед Луффи, за то что сбежал во время его боя с Магелланом после чего достает его из камеры, оставляя ключи другим заключенным. После этого Бон Курэй бродит по уровню, распрашивая об Иве, и после нескольких тупиков, один из заключенных говорит ему, что он видел как Ива направлялся в Лес где находится старый офис Магеллана. Бон Курэй направляется туда, таща за собой Луффи,но как только он выходит за пределы слышимости, другой заключенный в той же камере замечает, что по лесу бродят волки, вызывая злой смех у того заключенного который направил туда Бона Курэя, очевидно скрывшего от того эту информацию. В лесу, Бон Курэй упорно движется вперед, несмотря на то, что его тело измотано холодом, полный решимости не позволить Луффи умереть. Волки вскоре находят и окружают их заставляя Бон Курэя отбиваться от них как может, однако, волков оказывается слишком много и нескольким удается укусить его. Луффи, однако, приходит в себя и кусает одного из волков, после чего кричит, чтобы они убирались. Волки немедленно попадают под воздействие его хаки и убегают, в то время как сам Луффи теряет сознание. Бон Курей поражен тем, что Луффи только что сделал, но вскоре теряет сознание от полученных ран. Однако, как только они оба теряют сознание, появляется фигура в оранжево-белом костюме с такой же прической. Титры оповещают, что до казни Эйса остается 26 часов. Ньюкама ленд: Рай в аду и новые союзники thumb|240px|Иванков и ньюкама Раскрывается, что Ханнябал связан и заперт в комнате хранения оружия, после того как Бон Курэй соблазнил его и вырубил в облике Нами. В это время Салдес и Сади-Тян приводят в порядок третий уровень, а также ищут Бон Курэя, который по их мнению все еще находится на третьем этаже. Некоторое время спустя, мы видим как Бон Курэй приходит в себя в странном месте, где все развлекаются и пьют. Все находящиеся там приветствуют его и рассказывают, что он все еще в Импел Дауне, несмотря на райскую атмосферу. Затем появляется незнакомка, которая спасла в лесу как Луффи, так и Бон Курэя, и представляет себя как Инадзума, а также замечает, что он спал более десяти часов. Комната погружается в темноту, и на сцене в передней части комнаты медленно появляется никто иной как бывшая "Королева" Королевства Камабакка, Эмпорио Иванков. После чего он раскрывает, что Бон Курэй находится в раю заключенных, в который можно попасть через канализацию Импел Дауна, 'через дорогу которая не может существовать', а также раскрывает, что заключенные, которые в прошлом были "похищены демонами" на самом деле сбежали в его рай заключенных, который он назвал 'Ньюкама Ленд'. Внезапно из толпы выходит человек и угрожает Иванкову базукой, заявляя, что его отец был королем, который отправился в Королевство Камабакка и вернулся окамой, что привело к краху его королевства. После чего он стреляет из базуки, однако Иванков отражает снаряд обратно одним морганием глаза. После чего Иванков продолжает демонстрировать свои силы, превратив напавшего в женщину, которая от стыда убегает из комнаты. Увидев его силы, Бон Курэй умоляет Иву спасти Луффи, и Иванков раскрывает, что он вылечил Бона Курэя только потому, что Луффи умолял спасти его, несмотря на то, что сам умирал от яда Магеллана. После чего он рассказывает Бон Курэю, что Луффи проходит медицинскую терапию на протяжении множества часов, которая является весьма жестокой, поэтому он без остановки кричит в запертой пещере. Он также отмечает, что медицинская терапия продлится еще 2 дня, при том, что до казни Эйса остается 16 часов. После этого история возвращается к событиям произошедшим за некоторое время до этого, когда начинается терапия Луффи, во время которой тот прикован цепями к столу без рубашки. Эмпорио говорит Луффи, что терапия отнимет десять лет от жизни Луффи, и предупреждает, что вероятность выживания у Луффи остается очень малой, и все полностью зависит от его силы воли. После чего он вводит Луффи гормоны, отчего тот начинает орать в агонии. Спустя десять часов без каких либо изменений, Бон Курэй крайне обеспокоен состоянием Луффи. Иванков объясняет, что комбинация гормонов и силы воли создают жизненную силу, фактически используя свою силу для усиления имунной системы, чтобы она смогла бороться с ядом. Хотя это уничтожает и воссоздает клетки, что и вызывает боль Луффи, поэтому от него требуется сила воли. Если Луффи может выдержать терапию, то его жизнь будет спасена. Ива позволяет Бон Курэю увидеть как дела у Луффи, через отверстие для наблюдения запертой комнаты. Однако Бону Курэю хватает одного взгляда, чтобы запаниковать и начать умолять Иву помочь ему. Иванков дает Бон Курэю пощечину, чтобы успокоить его и объясняет, что он именно этим и занимается. Ива объясняет, что хотя его и прозвали "Творец Чудес", он не считает себя таковым, даже когда помогает целым нациям, и что он никогда не спасал жизнь кого-либо, кто полагается лишь на помощь других. Для него, чудеса творятся с теми, у кого есть воля двигаться дальше, и не являются чем-то, что надо воспринимать несерьезно. Это заявление шокирует Бон Курэя. После этого Ива объясняет, что он обладает силой Хору Хору но Ми, дающего ему способность изменять форму любого изнутри согласно своим желаниям, сообщая, что люди на этом уровне были когда-то мужчинами или женщинами благодаря ему. Бон Курэй все еще не хочет признавать, что такое место существует, однако Ива убеждает его в этом с помощью техники Death Wink. 'Оказывается, что существует множество входов в Ньюкама Ленд на всех уровнях Импел Дауна, на которые несколько заключенных случайно наткнулись. Более того, у них также есть оборудование для наблюдения, чтобы быть в курсе, что происходит на каждом уровне тюрьмы, и доступ к выброшенным газетам, чтобы быть в курсе, что происходит снаружи. Именно благодаря первым им удалось узнать, о том что Луффи проник в тюрьму, и за его дальнейшими действиями они следили через мониторы. Бон Курэй затем спрашивает, откуда там столько места, на что получает ответ, что первоначальный основатель, обладающий силами "тунельного" Дьявольского Плода, создал его между уровнями пять и шесть. Эти новости шокируют Бон Курэя, так как он не подозревал о том, что существует шестой уровень, но Ива объясняет, что это потому, что на этом уровне запечатаны заключенные сделавшие что-то настолько серьезное, что Мировое Правительство было вынуждено скрывать это, или те кто доставляет Мировому Правительству неудобство. Иванков затем упоминает, что раньше здесь был еще один тюремщик известный как "Шилью Дождя", кто был еще опаснее самого Магеллана. Вместе они делали Импел Даун практически непробиваемым, однако Шилью убивал заключенных ради забавы. Из-за этого он был объявлен угрозой и заперт на Уровне Шесть. После чего Ива приводит имена еще несколько имен заключенных которых скрыло Мировое Правительство, не позволив даже упомянуть в газетах. Он также упоминает Крокодайла, Дзимбэя и конечно же Эйса, и его связь с Луффи. Однако Ива замечает, что уже полночь, а значит дата казни Эйса уже близко и так как терапия Луффи займет еще два дня, к этому времени будет уже поздно спасать Эйса. Эти новости расстраивают Бон Курэя который решает остаться с Луффи до окончания терапии. Услышав, что Луффи продолжает кричать от боли, Бон Курэй также начинает кричать ему воодушевляющие слова. Это трогает других на уровне и они присоединяются к Бон Курэю. В это время на верхних уровнях Сади-Тян, ее Звери-Надзиратели и остальной персонал никак не могут найти Бон Курэя. В конце-концов они сообщают Магеллану, что он полностью испарился, и в это же время несколько охранников находят связанного Ханнябала. На Уровне Шесть Дзимбэй сомневается в достоверности информации, которую Хэнкок передала Эйсу, но Эйс знает, что она настоящая, так как он знает Луффи лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Восемь часов спустя наступает утро, и Домино приходит, чтобы напомнить Магеллану, что пришло время для транспортировки Эйса. В это время в Ньюкама Ленд, Луффи резко прекращает кричать, что беспокоит Иву. Кровь сочиться из его комнаты, из-за чего Бон Курэй и остальные думают, что он не смог выжить. В тот момент, как они уже начинают скорбеть, дверь в комнату внезапно начинает содрогаться от ударов, после чего из-за нее слышится крик Луффи, который требует еды, к большой радости Бона Курэя и остальных на уровне, а также поражает Иву, которая заявляет, что с начала терапии не прошло и дня. Обитатели Ньюкама Ленд затем продолжают исполнять желание Луффи, принося любую еду, чтобы утолить его аппетит, настолько, что это практически истощает всю их провизию. Приблизительно через пол часа, Луффи наконец наедается достаточно, чтобы выйти из комнаты, уже усвоивший еду и подлечивший в результате свои раны. "Конфетки" (так Ива зовет людей Ньюкама Ленд) подбрасывают его в воздух, празднуя и восхищаясь его восстановлением всего лишь за двадцать часов, хотя Ива думает про себя, что подобное лежит "за пределами чуда". Луффи замечает, что Бон Курэй также в порядке, однако тот внезапно падает без сил посреди веселья, из-за того, что поддерживая криком Луффи во время его терапии он полностью истощил свои силы, как объяснила Ива. Услышав это, Луффи кланяется Бон Курэю и благодарит его, а также заявляет, что теперь он в его долгу. Инадзума возвращает одежду Луффи и соломенную шляпу, но замечает, что он еще не полностью восстановился и ему следует отдохнуть в течение дня. Однако Луффи отказывается, зная, что до отправки Эйса осталось не много времени. В тот момент как он просит остальных присмотреть за Бон Курэем, он внезапно падает без сил, что является признаком его истощения. Тем не менее Луффи проверяет Вивр-карту и обнаруживает, что она показывает вниз. После этого Луффи спрашивает Иву, есть ли у него план побега, раскрывая, что именно по этой причине ее с самого начала хотел найти Бон Курэй. Ива польщен этим, но отмечает, что время еще не пришло, и он планирует сбежать, только когда Драгон начнет действовать, так как в противном случае его просто сново захватят. При упоминания Драгона, Луффи замечает, что это его отец. Ива сначала спокойно принимает эту новость, не придавая ей значение, но, после того как до него доходит значение слов Луффи, он слетает с катушек. Сначала королева окам не может поверить в это, но после того, как он спрашивает Луффи о том откуда он, и получает ответ, что из Ист Блю, Ива осознает, что Луффи говорит правду, особенно после того, как он проявил невероятную силу воли. В воспоминаниях показывается, что Ива на самом деле был частью революционной группы Драгона. Однажды Ива заметил, что вне зависимости то того, где бы не находился Драгон, он всегда смотрит в одном и том же направлении, что по мнению Ивы было животным инстинктом тоски по дому. Однако, Драгон отказывался ответить, правда ли это, и осталась ли у него какая-либо семья, поэтому об этом забыли. После этого ошеломительного открытия, Ива приказывает Инадзуме выяснить время отправления Эйса, так как Вивр-карта все еще показывает вниз, что значит Эйса еще не переместили. Причиной для подобной смены поведения Ивы в том, что Ива внезапно почувствовала ответственность за судьбу Луффи и Эйса, так как они дети Драгона, о чем Ива говорит Луффи, раскрывая свои отношения с его отцом. После чего Ива командует остальным приготовиться вызволить Эйса. Луффи еще больше загорается желанием отправиться на спасение брата, но внезапно падает на землю. Ива осматривает его и обнаруживает, что у него практически отсутствует пульс. Определив это, Ива вводит в него 'Гормоны Тонуса, которые усиливают адреналин в крови Луффи. После этого Ива говорит Луффи, что в течении дня он сможет игнорировать свою усталость, но после этого она вся навалится на него разом. В это время на Уровне 5, Ханнябалу сообщают о том, что Бон Курэй спустился на этот уровень вместе с Багги и Мистером 3. Однако, им удалось найти лишь окровавленный головной убор Ханнябала, после чего предположили, что их съели волки. В лифте направляющемся на Уровень Шесть, Домино отчитывает Магеллана за его задержку и сообщает ему, что они передадут Эйса на транспортный корабль в 9 утра, а неспособность выполнить эту важную задачу оставит на их репутации огромное пятно. На верху около входа Онигумо и его отряд дозорных ждут передачи. Он напоминает Дозорным их миссию, раскрывая, что их поддержат пять кораблей Дозора вместе с еще пятью вице-адмиралами, но они не должны расслабляться ни на секунду. В это время на Уровне Пять Луффи, Ива и Инадзума вырываются из Ньюкама Ленд, решив не беспокоиться о том, что их увидят, и прорваться сквозь все, что встанет у них на пути. Вскоре их находят волки, но троица слегкостью справляется с ними, пока заключенные на уровне удивляются тому, что Ива жив. Они вскоре достигают входа на Уровень Шесть и отпирают двери, чтобы продолжить свое движение. Охранники в комнате наблюдения вскоре замечают, что они направляются на уровень шесть, и шокированы тем, что нарушители, это люди считавшиеся до этого мертвыми, даже указывая, что Инадзума также революционер. Один из охранников замечает, что троица бежит прямо к Магеллану и Домино, так как они также направляются на Уровень Шесть. Ханнябал внезапно становится очень серьезным, приказывает активировать ловушки, а охранникам на уровне приготовиться к бою, для того, чтобы задержать их до тех пор пока Сади-Тян и Звери-Надзиратели не достигнут этого уровня. Пока Луффи несется вниз по ступенькам в Вечный Ад, Магеллан уже находится в камере Эйса, готовясь забрать Эйса к месту его казни. Вечный ад: В штаб-квартиру дозора! Группа Луффи прорывается сквозь все и вся на своем пути до тех пор пока не достигают Уровня Шесть. Луффи немедленно начинает кричать зовя Эйса, но как только они достигают камеры они обнаруживают, что его уже нет, а в камере находится лишь Дзимбэй. Заключенный Ситибукай осознает кто Луффи такой, и предупреждает его, что Эйса уже забрали, хотя Луффи все еще может его поймать. Луффи, Ива и Инадзума бросаются к лифту, однако когда Ива пытается спустить лифт, он обнаруживает, что управление заблокировано. Луффи пытается выбраться через шахту лифта, однако замечает шипы на днище лифта, который падает и раздавил бы его, если бы Луффи не отпрыгнул. Ива быстро осознает, что за их действиями наблюдают с помощью расположенных на этажах Дэн Дэн Муси, поэтому естественно охрана перекрывает им дорогу. Группа быстро направляется назад к выходу на пятый уровень, но сверху падают ворота, останавливая их и блокируя на этаже. Более того, уровень начинает заполнять сонный газ, который, как осознает Ива, должен задержать их до тех пор пока охрана Импел Дауна не прибудет на уровень. В самом деле, в комнате наблюдения об этом сообщают Ханнябалу, который докладывает это Магеллану на Уровне Один, который сдерживает Эйса, оказывающего сопротивление, услышав о происходящем. Тем не менее начальник тюрьмы удивлен, что Луффи удалось выжить после его яда. В это время на Уровне Шесть, заключенные начинают жаловаться о поступающем газе, требуя, чтобы троица сделала с этим что-нибудь. Инадзума соглашается, превращает свои руки в ножницы, разрезает пол и заворачивает им вентиляционные отверстия через которые поступает газ. Ива раскрывает удивленной группе, что Инадзума съел Тёки Тёки но Ми и поэтому может резать все что угодно, как будто это бумага. Луффи жалуется, что они не могут выйти, если лестница заблокирована, но Инадзума возражает, что несмотря на простоту плана персонала Импел Дауна, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы захватить их и выхода нет. Иве удается вывести из строя Дэн Дэн Муси наблюдения, однако замечает, что уже слишком поздно, чтобы спасти Эйса, так как наверху его уже передают Морским Дозорным. Вивр-карта Луффи начинает двигаться в направлении от Импел Дауна, что также подтверждает слова Ивы. Несмотря на это, Луффи заявляет, что если Эйс направляется в Штаб Морского Дозора, то он следует за ним. Ива пытается отговорить его, однако Луффи возражает, говоря, что если он не сделает этого, он будет жалеть об этом до конца своей жизни. Увидев лицо Луффи, Ива чувствует себя, как если бы он смотрел на Драгона. Внезапно голос зовет Луффи, предлагая создать дыру, чтобы позволить группе выбраться с уровня. Однако, Луффи хорошо знаком с этим голосом, так как он принадлежит Крокодайлу! Крокодайл сначала потерял интерес к внешнему миру, однако когда он услышал, что Белоус отправляется навойну с Морским Дозором, он поменял свое мнение, так как для него это идеальный шанс одолеть легендарного пирата. Луффи, однако, не хочет иметь с ним никаких дел, так как еще хорошо помнит Происшествие в Алабасте. Ива однако предлагает освободить его, к большому шоку Луффи, и раскрывает, что он знает бывшего Ситибукая со времен, когда он был еще новичком, и если Крокодайл проявит непослушание, он сам разберется с ним, так как ему известен секрет Крокодайла. После чего Ива заявляет, что он освободит Крокодайла только в случае если он поможет им (к большому неудовольствию бывшего Ситибукая). Дзимбэй внезапно обращается к ним, умоляя помочь, так как он хочет спасти Эйса так же как Луффи, даже желая умереть "славной смертью" ради этого. Услышав это, Луффи соглашается выполнить его желание. Остальные пленники на уровне также просят, чтобы их выпустили, но Ива заставляет их замолчать с помощью Death Wink. Сделав это, Инадзума освобождает Крокодайла и Дзимбэя от цепей, и пятеро готовятся вырваться из Импел Дауна. Силы охраны вскоре достигают Уровня 6, с надетыми защитными газовыми масками, готовые сражаться против пользователей Дьявольских Плодов. Однако, как только они входят за ворота, они обнаруживают спиральную лестницу ведущую в дыру в потолке. Шилью обращается к охранникам, сообщая им (вперемешку с насмешками) о том, что троица освободила Крокодайла и Дзимбэя, и с их помощью сбежала с уровня. Шилью затем говорит охранникам сообщить Магеллану, что он готов помочь ему. В комнате наблюдения, новости о новом повороте ситуации достигают Ханнябала, который решает разобраться с ситуацией лично и приказывает всем силам Импел Дауна встретиться на Уровне Четыре. В это время на Уровне Пять Ива и Инадзума собрали обитателей Ньюкама Ленд. Они говорят им устроить хаос по всему Импел Дауну, захватывая ключи и открывая камеры, чтобы удерживать охранников занятыми. Ива затем зовет Луффи двигаться дальше, только для того, чтобы узнать от Инадзумы, что Луффи вместе с Дзимбэем и Крокодайлом уже ушли вперед. Ива не придает этому особого значения и говорит остальным следовать за ним. Бон Курэй также находится среди этой группы, также получивший порцию Гормонов Тонуса (которые работают несколько лучше чем следует, из-за чего он не может прекратить вращаться). Луффи, Крокодайл и Дзимбэй в это время продолжают прорываться вперед по лестнице между Уровнем 4 и Уровнем 5. Последний из упомянутых замечает, что казнь назначена на 3 часа, и что Белоус может начать действовать в любой момент пока Эйс находится в океане. Луффи успокаивает мысль о том, что Эйса не казнят раньше, чем запланировано. Крокодайл вырывается вперед группы и иссушает вход на Уровень 4, превращая его в песок, только для того, чтобы обнаружить охрану ожидающую их на этом уровне. Однако это не останавливает троицу, и они атакуют в полную силу. Крокодайл использует свою способность Бархан, Луффи использует свой Гому Гому но Дождь, а Дзимбэй использует свое Каратэ Рыболюдей (Которое обладает такой мощью, что ему даже не надо касаться охранников, чтобы сбить их с ног). Скоро охранникам становится очевидно, что они не могут одолеть эту троицу. На Уровне 2, Багги и Мистер 3, бегавшие на протяжении 20 часов с момента происшествия с волками, прячутся в закамуфлированной восковой камере. Мистер 3 замечает, что снаружи происходит какой-то беспорядок, и дуо понимает, что это их лучший шанс сбежать. Багги встречает несколько заключенных, и спрашивает готовы ли они. После этого раскрывается, что эти заключенные получили восковые ключи, чтобы открыть камеры на уровне. thumb|left|220px|Беспорядки на 2 этаже. Комната наблюдения свзяывается с Ханнябалом и сообщает ему о том, что странные люди снуют по Уровню 2. Охрана на уровне направлялась на Уровень 4, когда комната наблюдения попыталась предупредить их, что происходит. Однако, было уже поздно; заключенные использовали восковые ключи, чтобы отпереть все двери камер, выпустив заключенных. Багги и Мистер 3 раскрывают свой план, поднять еще один бунт, надеясь использовать его, чтобы сбежать, думая, что Луффи и Бон Курэй уже мертвы (что удивительно, Багги даже извиняется перед ними за это). Таким образом, они приступают к выполнению своего плана, и бунт на Уровне 2 начинается. На Уровне 4, Крокодайл бросает несколько ключей в клетку, спрашивая одного из заключенных, сбежит ли он вместе с ним. Этот человек никто иной как Мистер 1, который соглашается, отметив, что ему самому надоел Импел Даун. Ханнябал продолжает получать беспокоющие новости, в этот раз о том, что армия Ивы бушует по всей тюрьме и расправляется с каждым, кто станет у них на пути. Луффи вскоре встречается с Бон Курэем и Мистером 1, про которого Бон говорит, что он потерпел поражение от рук Луффи. Луффи не придает этому значения, так как он никогда не встречал его до сих пор. Ханнябал вскоре паникует, так как комната наблюдений продолжает получать запросы поддержки с Уровней 4 и 2, пока группа рвется вперед, без каких либо признаков остановки. В это время Луффи кричит всем, что пришло время отправиться в Штаб Морского Дозора! Неожиданный гость: Черная Борода прибывает в Импел Даун! Эйс в это время уже находится в море на борту коробля Онигумо, прикованный к стулу. Вице-адмирал говорит ему посмотреть на небо пока он еще может, перед тем как позвонить в Маринфорд, чтобы начать приготовления к открытию ворот. В штабе Морского Дозора, дозорные в панике сообщают, что Черная Борода внезапно исчез, что плохо, так как до казни Эйса осталось только пять часов. Более того, один из кораблей дозора без разрешения внезапно пришвартовался к Импел Дауну! В самом деле, ко входу в Импел Даун прибывает Черная Борода и его экипаж. Когда охранники пытаются остановить его, Черная Борода засасывает их с помощью своей тьмы, после чего выплевывает их в дозорных которые пытаются напасть на экипаж сзади. Этот новый поворот быстро транслируется в комнату наблюдений, что заставляет Ханнябала запаниковать еще больше, чем до этого. Учитывая, что на четвертом этаже находится группа Луффи, на втором бунт под предводительством Багги и Мистера 3, а у входа Черная Борода, его паника кажется весьма уместной, особенно учитывая, что в данный момент он исполняет обязанности главного по Импел Дауну. Внезапно звонит Магеллан по Дэн Дэн Муси, вернувшийся внутрь Импел Дауна и отравивший большинство заключенных на Уровне 2, а также запечатавший все выходы. к большому огорчению Багги и Мистера 3. Магеллан однако решает отправить все свои силы на Уровень Четыре в отчаянной попытке задержать заключенных там до тех пор, пока он не прибудет туда сам, так как у него нет возможности вызвать подкрепление. Магеллан также решает пойти на риск и освободить Шилью, к большому шоку и удивлению Ханнябала. Все это однако серьезно поднимает дух Ханнябала, который поддерживает радостными криками начальника тюрьмы к недоумению его подчиненных. нападает на охранников, после того как его выпускают.]] На Уровне 6 Шилью выпускают из камеры по приказу Магеллана, хотя начальник тюрьмы напоминает его бывшему коллеге по Дэн Дэн Муси, что так как его приговор и так временно заморожен, другого шанса у него не будет. Магеллан затем заканчивает звонок, сказал, что он оставляет Черную Бороду Шилью. Тюремщики на уровне дают ему его меч, который Шилью быстро использует, чтобы убить их в качестве своего первого действия, извинившись после этого. На Уровне 4, группа Луффи продолжает буйствовать разбрасывая охранников, зазватывая ключи и освобождая еще больше заключенных, чтобы те помогли им вырваться. Салдес и его Блюгори вскоре появляются на сцене, но Ива, используя свои увеличивающие лицо гормоны и Hell Wink '''для увеличения радиуса атаки, быстро выносит их. Королева Окам говорит Луффи оставить охрану ей и двигаться дальше, что Луффи и делает. Однако Сади-Тян и ее Звери-Надзиратели прибывают и быстро начинают выносить большую часть группы, выглядя непобедимыми. В тот момент, когда кажется, что уже все потеряно, Луффи, Дзимбэй и Крокодайл бросаются вперед и атакуют их сильными атаками (Гигантский Пистолет', 'Госэнмаи Гавара Сэнкай''' (Удар Пробивающий Пять Тысяч Плит) и Сабли соответственно), вырубая Зверей-Надзирателей за один удар, к ужасу Сади-Тян и шоку охранников. На Уровне Один, охранники поднимают разводной мост надеясь остановить Экипаж Черной Бороды, хотя пираты спокойно продолжают свое движение несмотря на атаки. Появляется Шилью, который встречает Черную Бороду. Однако, до того как мы успеваем увидеть дальнейшее развитие событий, действие возвращается на Уровень 4, где группа Луффи продолжает сражаться с тюремщиками, пытаясь продолжить движение. Сади-Тян, однако, противостоит группе лично, и показывает, что у нее в самом деле есть своя сила, выведя из строя нескольких заключенных при помощи своего кнута, в процессе отломав кусок моста над Резервуаром Крови. Луффи начинает атаковать ее сам, но Ива хватает его и перебрасывает над Сади-Тян, напоминая ему, что он должен спешить вперед. Внезапно Ива трансформируется в женщину и продолжает бой с Сади-Тян (к недоумению Луффи, который не знает, что эта женщина - Ива). Инадзума ведет Луффи к выходу с этажа, но его останавливает Ханнябал, с нагинатой в руках, который также вырубает нескольких пленников. Более того, он привел с собой тысячи тюремщиков с базуками, и перекрыл выход на Уровень 3. Ханнябал объявляет Луффи смертный приговор, в то время как охранники поддерживают его радостными возгласами и музыкой, чтобы он смог подготовить свою атаку под названием Карнавал Хання: Сёнэцу Дзигоку Гурума в которой он вращает свою нагинату с такой скоростью, что она воспламеняется, после чего он атакует ей Луффи. Луффи в конце-концов теряет терпение, переходит на Второй Гир и атакует его с помощью Реактивного Гатлинга. Удивительно, но Ханнябал, хоть и тяжело раненный, снова поднимается и продолжает бой. В этот момент на Уровень 4 прибывает Магеллан, хотя и с другого конца, вдали от бунта, поэтому у бунтующих еще есть время до того как он сможет вступить в бой с ними. Луффи продолжает атаковать Ханнябала разнообразными Реактивными атаками и пытается прорваться дальше, но заместитель начальника тюрьмы каждый раз снова поднимается. Его солдаты начинают беспокоиться о нем, умоляя не напрягаться сверх меры. Ханнябал вскоре произносит речь, о том какое зло представляют из себя пираты, и как они являются причиной страха у граждан наверху. Он заявляет, что Импел Даун, это тюрьма, задача которой удерживать злых пиратов подальше от этих людей и если они потерпят поражение, то мир погрузится в тьму. Луффи отвечает, что Эйс дорог ему, и требует, чтобы Ханнябал ушел с его пути, на что заместитель начальника тюрьмы замечает, что "некоторые дураки просто отказываются слушать". а и насмехается над ним, во время его боя с Луффи.]] Внезапно людей Ханнябала засасывает тьма, и некто говорит ему, что несмотря на все эти разговоры о справедливости и тьме, настоящего ответа просто нет. Говорящим оказывается Черная Борода, который втаптывает Ханнябала в землю, наконец-то вырубая его. Это останавливает бой, пока он и его экипаж прибывают к месту боя, и Луффи мгновенно узнает человека из Джаи. Дзимбэй быстро показывает свое пренебрежение новому Ситибукаю, за что Черная Борода не винит его, принимая во внимание, что он друг Эйса. Его имя внезапно доходит до Луффи, который вспоминает, что Эйс рассказал ему, что он искал кого-то по прозвищу Черная Борода, а Старейшина Нён упоминала, что кто-то с подобным именем захватил Эйса, а также речь Тича на Джае. Осознав это Луффи со злостью спрашивает, действительно ли он Черная Борода, и капитан понимает, что он так и не представился Луффи. Черная Борода затем упоминает, что он сам был удивлен, узнав, что Луффи был братом Эйса, после чего спрашивает Соломенную Шляпу, следует ли ему болтаться в тюрьме в то время как приближается время казни Эйса. Черная Борода объясняет, что он узнал о Луффи после поражения Крокодайла, благодаря открывшейся позиции Ситибукая, и решил, что это его лучший шанс стать известным Мировому Правительству. И что может быть лучше, чем захватить самого Луффи, однако, Эйс, конечно, выяснил это и сражался, чтобы защитить Луффи, в результате чего и был захвачен. Хотя Черная Борода считает удачей для Луффи то, что вместо него на казнь отправился Эйс. В то время как остальные пираты Черной Бороды соглашаются с этим, серьезно разозленный Луффи бросается на Черную Бороду и ударом Реактивного Пистолета отправляет его в стену. Луффи заявляет, что он не позволит Эйсу умереть и снова начинает атаковать. Однако Черная Борода вызывает черный водоворот который притягивает Луффи к нему и вмазывает пирата в землю. Крокодайла удивляет то, что Луффи начинает кровоточить от этой атаки, так как тот состоит из резины. Перед тем как бой удается продолжить, Дзимбэй останавливает Луффи, говоря ему, что время еще не пришло и надо думать о своей главной цели, добавляя, что Черной Бороде удалось одолеть даже Эйса, пользователя Логии. Это успокаивает Луффи, в то время как Черная Борода удивляется силе Луффи и его росту в Хаки. Крокодайл спрашивает Черную Бороду, почему являясь Ситибукаем он сейчас не в штабе Морского Дозора, на что Черная Борода отвечает, что это часть его плана. Крокодайл не придает этому особого значения, но в этот момент один из заключенных сообщает, что к ним приближается Магеллан. В самом деле одна из его ядовитых Гидр попадает в нескольких заключенных сзади, заставляя группу продолжить движение. Ива предупреждает Луффи, что если он будет отравлен снова, в этот раз ему не выжить. Пока группа движется по направлению к выходу на Уровень 3, появляется Минотавр и атакует большинство убегающих, к большому шоку Бон Курэя, который думал, что они уже победили его. Крокодайл, однако, объясняет, что он, как и другие Звери-Надзиратели - пробужденный Зоан, что значит они намного сильнее, и восстанавливаются намного быстрее. Даже те трое которых они победили раньше вскоре придут в себя, однако Крокодайла больше беспокоит Магеллан, чем они. Без сомнений Магеллан вскоре прибудет на мост, получив доклад от своих охранников о том, что Черная Борода прибыл на этот уровень, и гадая, как он прошел мимо Шилью. Внезапно по Дэн Дэн Муси поступает срочный вызов, раскрывая, что комната управления со всеми мониторами и средствами связи была уничтожена, а это означает, что они не смогут связаться с кем-либо за пределами Тюрьмы. Однако до того как они успевают сообщить что-либо еще, Шилью останавливает их, не желая, чтобы Магеллан спустился к нему. Магеллан посылает одного из своих бойцов проверить, что там происходит, пока сам жалуется на то, как все могло пойти прахом от того, что в тюрьму проник всего один человек. На Уровне 2 Багги и Мистер 3 вместе с заключенными на уровне продолжают действовать, так как Черная Борода пробил барьер из яда Магеллана, когда спускался, что дает им шанс сбежать. В это время Луффи снова заявляет Черной Бороде, что он спасет Эйса. Черная Борода не сомневается в его словах, так как он не верит в то, что в мире существует что-либо "невозможное", а также спрашивает Луффи, нашел ли он Небесный Остров, перед тем как заявить, что One Piece ждет где-то впереди. Затем Пираты Черной Бороды двигаются дальше, сказав группе Луффи, что через несколько часов они покажут им шоу, которое потрясет весь мир. Луффи не говорит ничего, пока его группа направляется на Уровень 3. Вскоре Магеллан находит связанную Сади-Тян, проигравшую свой бой против Ивы. Магеллан приказывает своим бойцам освободить ее, как раз в тот момент, когда прибывают Пираты Черной Бороды. Как только Черная Борода представляет себя, Магеллан атакует их своей Гидрой, покрывая их ядом. Пока они извиваются от боли, Магеллан движется дальше и находит окровавленного Ханнябала. Начальник Тюрьмы хвалит его за то, что он продержался так долго, перед тем как приказать ему не умирать, заявляя, что Ханнябал единственный приемник, которого Магеллан когда-либо примет в качестве замены на посту начальника тюрьмы. Магеллан затем кричит Луффи, что он не позволит Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы сбежать живыми. Великий побег: Последний прыжок к свободе! Багги, Мистер 3 и их группа вскоре достигают Уровня Один, и продолжают бунтовать там, в то время как прорыв Луффи достиг Уровня 3. Однако Магеллан быстро приближается, уничтожая большую часть бунтовщиков, которые пытались сбежать вместе с Луффи, быстро уменьшая их численность. Сади-Тян вскоре приходит в себя, разъяренная своим поражением от рук Ивы. Она приводит в сознание Зверей Надзирателей и посылает их на Уровень 1 на лифте. В это время Дзимбэй рассказывает Луффи, что тюрьма окружена кораблями Морского Дозора, которые они могут использовать, чтобы сбежать и может быть вовремя прибыть к месту казни Эйса. Четыре часа остается до приведения приговора в исполнение. Вскоре группа достигает ступенек на Уровень 2, Ива внезапно отстает и следит за тем, чтобы все, кто бежал с ними убежали по ступенькам. В тот же момент прибывает Магеллан, что заставляет Иву крикнуть убежавшему вперед Инадзуме разрезать ступеньки на кусочки и заблокировать выход, пока Ива задержит начальника тюрьмы. На Уровне 2 люди из Ньюкама Ленд спрашивают Инадзуму, почему она так поступила, но он лишь говорит им продолжать двигаться, перед тем как начать молиться за безопасность Ивы. В это время на Уровне 3, Ива возвращается в свою оригинальную форму и атакует Магеллана. В это время группа Луффи прорывается через Уровень 2, разбираясь с созданиями на этом уровне, и Луффи замечает, что Магеллан больше не преследует их. Бон Курэй сообщает ему о том, что Инадзума и Ива пытаются задержать его, что почти заставляет Луффи вернуться. Однако Бон Курэй убеждает его продолжать двигаться вперед и верить в их силу. Вскоре Крокодайл и Дзимбэй замечают, что на уровне полностью отсутствуют заключенные, а камеры оставлены открытыми. На Уровне 3, Ива получает удар ядом Магеллана в лицо, но раскрывает, что он всего лишь притворяется, так как удар был блокирован толстым слоем макияжа. Магеллан теряет терпение от его выходок и заканчивает бой своей самой страшной атакой. На Уровне 2, Инадзума охраняет уничтоженный вход, когда что-то врывается в комнату. Он сначала думает, что это Ива, но к его большому разочарованию появляется Магеллан, раненный, но продолжающий преследование. Инадзума атакует его разрезанными ступеньками, чтобы выиграть еще немного времени. На Уровне 1, отряд Багги и Мистера 3 снова встречает препятствие в форме Зверей-Надзирателей. В тот момент как они уже собираются повернуть назад, они встречают Крокодайла (к большому шоку Мистера 3). Один из заключенных внезапно докладывает, что Звери Надзиратели были побеждены, к еще большему шоку парочки, как только они видят, что их победили Дзимбэй и Луффи, который спрашивает, в порядке ли они. Вскоре их нагоняет армия Окама с Боном Курэем, который быстро пинает Багги и Мистера 3 за то, что они бросили его раньше. Однако вскоре прибывает Магеллан, что Луффи и Бон Курэй расценивают как знак, что Ива и Инадзума были побеждены. Луффи начинает атаковать его, но вновь остановлен Бон Курэем. Дзимбэй внезапно замечает, что один из охранников разговаривает о чем-то с Магелланом по Дэн Дэн Муси и тот приказывает ему сделать что-то. Это заставляет Дзимбэя сильно беспокоиться, и он говорит Луффи, что им необходимо достигнуть вершины как можно скорее, так как у них появились более серьезные проблемы, чем начальник тюрьмы. До того как им удается сделать это, их атакует Гидра Магеллана, однако, Мистер 3 блокирует ее при помощи Свечной Стены. После чего Мистер 3 говорит Луффи, что он делает это лишь для того, чтобы не быть перед ним в долгу, а также говорит Луффи убираться, пока он сдерживает Магеллана. Магеллан узнает стену сделанную из воска, которая как хвастается Мистер 3 по прочности сравнима со сталью и которой достаточно, чтобы блокировать атаки начальника тюрьмы. Даже Крокодайл впечатлен этим, не говоря уже о Луффи. Луффи затем говорит Дзимбэю двигаться вперед и захватить корабль, пока он сам останется с Мистером 3 и задержит Магеллана, чтобы тот не мог атаковать, пока они пытаются захватить судно. Он также упоминает, что у него есть идея о том, как сражаться с начальником тюрьмы. Дзимбэй соглашается и спешит вперед с несколькими заключенными. Мистер 3 естественно не хочет иметь ничего общего с боем против Магеллана, объясняя, что он может только защищать, хотя оставшиеся заключенные и пытаются воодушевить его. После чего Мистер 3 покрывает руки и ноги Луффи Боксерскими Перчатками и Ботинками из воска (как в его технике Свечной Чемпион), к большому восхищению и великой благодарности Луффи, хотя Мистер 3 и кричит ему, чтобы он сконцентрировал свое внимание на Магеллане. Начальник тюрьмы атакует их еще одной Гидрой, заставляя Мистера 3 создать еще одну Свечную Стену. После чего Луффи выпрыгивает и атакует Магеллана с помощью Гому Гому но Чемпионской Винтовки ("Чемпионской" благодаря своим новым "конечностям"). Эта атака отбрасывает Магеллана назад, без каких-либо последствий для Луффи, фактически позволяя Соломенной Шляпе сражаться на равных не боясь отравиться. Остальным заключенным удается найти пушки, которые они вставляют в 'Свечные Стены 'и открывают огонь по Магеллану, нанося ему дополнительные удары. Meanwhile at the main entrance of Impel Down, the others have reached topside and taken out the guards. Bon thanks it clear sailing from there but Mr. 1 tell him otherwise mentioning the battleships that await the group when they get outside. The other prisoners however are more than pumped for a fight and prepare for the worst as they open the gate. Much to their surprise, they find no guards waiting for them. But also no ships as well, Crocodile realizing that Magellan sent the Marine ships away to prevent the prisoners' escape. Just as the group begin to despair, Jinbe mention that the order wasn't too long ago so the ships have not gotten very far. He then points out a ship just barely on the horizon. When asked how they'll reach it, Jinbe takes out one of the entrance doors, gives one of the prisoners a Den Den Mushi then jumps into the water. , Crocodile and Mr. 1 on the makeshift raft (carried by Jinbe) before attacking one of the Marine battleships.]] Buggy, Mr. 1 and Crocodile jump onto the door before Jinbe carries it from under the water toward the ships. The prisoners over more than over-enthusiastic at the sight of seeing two Shichibukai on their side in action as well as their savior Buggy along with them. Though Buggy however just jumped on to get away from the prison so as not to face Magellan. Just as the four near the Marine ships, the Marines spot them and open fire. Jinbe dodges them then states he going to launch them onto the ship before going underwater. Buggy begins to freak out as their speed drops and the makeshift raft on the verge hitting the ships. Jinbe, meanwhile gathers as much power as he can before sending it out into a strong ocean current that rockets Buggy, Crocodile and Mr. 1 onto the deck of one of the ships (the former two land without trouble, Buggy though ends up landing flat on his face). The Marines quickly point their guns at the bunch but before they can, Jinbe hits the ship with a spear wave much to Crocodile's annoyance. Jinbe apologizes mentioning he got careless since thats the ship they are going to use. Back on Level One, Magellan suddenly shifts to a new type of poison called Kinjite which he explains can destroy Impel Down itself. Luffy tries to hit him with his Stamp move but the poison quickly spreads to the wax armor. Mr. 3, seeing this, cancels the the wax armor before it infects Luffy. Magellan then unleashes the ultimate power of his devil fruit, Hell's Judgment, forming his poison globs into a giant skull faced being. One of the escapees unfortunately gets hit by this and beg another to take him along. The poison on the man spreading to the one he grabbed and poisoning him too. Mr. 3 tells Luffy the poison now acts like an infection and that wax or stone is now useless on it thus the group is forced to run away. Topside, the inmates, which include Bon Kurei, at the entrance continue to wait for Jinbe and the others noticing they hear cannon fire. Bon however worries that even if they grabbed a ship, the distance back would be too great and Magallen could catch up to them by then. On the ship, the Marines attack Crocodile and Mr. 1 full force but are easily decimated within seconds. One of the neighboring ships opt to sink the ship they are on but Jinbe attacks them with more water currents, soaking the gunpowder. Back at the entrance, Luffy's group have finally made it topside with Magellan on their tail, and with nowhere left to run and a ship not yet procured the group are trapped. Suddenly Iva comes crashing through the floor in his big head mode (having used his Death Wink to propel himself up) much to the surprise of everyone, though he hit his head coming up and knocked himself out. He also carrying Inazuma whose still reeling from the poison effects. The Den Den Mushi that was given to the inmates rings revealing Jinbe on the other end, informing the group they've managed to procure a ship however the distance is still a problem especially with Magellan closing in fast. Jinbe informs the group to jump into the ocean and to leave the rest to him. The others argue on that since they are in the Calm Belt (which has sea kings swimming underwater) but Luffy decides to trust Jinbe since he a friend of Ace. Magellan closes in ready to finish them with his Hell's Judgment, but Luffy goes Gear Third while Mr. 3 sets up another Candle Wall. Luffy then kicks into it with his Stamp move pushing it into Hell's Judgment and knocking Magellan back. As the wall start to crumble, Luffy quickly wakes up Iva and orders him to do his Death Wink then orders everyone to grab onto his face. Just as Magellan about to attack again, the wink propels the bunch out into the sea. As they are about to land in the water, something catches them which the group find, much to their amazement, is a school of whale sharks. Having been called into the Calm Belt by Jinbe, he has them brought toward the captured Marine ship. Luffy and the rest cheer that they successfully made it onto the battleship, but Jinbe tells them it's too early to celebrate while manning the wheel. After everyone thanks the departing whale sharks, Iva orders one of the candies to find all the medicine onboard and start treating Inazuma immediately. Meanwhile, Magellan orders one of the other ships to return and pick him up so he could deal with Luffy and them himself, as they have not fully escaped yet. A rear admiral orders all cannons to fire after his subordinate tells him the cannons damaged by Jinbe were repaired. All the battleships fire upon the escapees's ship while pursuing, knowing the Gates of Justice would not open for the escapees. Jinbe calmly states that they'll just charge on through while Luffy orders the ship to go on the defensive. Crocodile rebukes him and says to fire their cannons instead, which Buggy repeats to the crew but makes it sound like it's his idea. During the chase, the Gates of Justice suddenly open to the shock of the Marines and to the joyful surprise of Luffy and the others. Magellan, too, is stunned as the Gates could only be opened by Impel Down. Inside Impel Down, one of the jailers asks "Magellan" if it's okay to allow the stolen ship to pass through the Gates of Justice. "Magellan" asks in return when has his orders even been mistaken and adds to make sure the Gates close after the ship has passed through. On one of the Marine ships, the commander orders the continued chase, wondering why Magellan ordered the gates to be opened. A subordinate states that he saw Magellan still on the docks of Impel Down so he could not have given such an order. Back inside Impel Down, Magellan rushes into the gate control room to find someone impersonating himself. On their ship, Luffy asks Jinbe about Bon Kurei and learns that the later had stayed behind to open the Gates for them. The Magellan that made the order was really Bon Kurei using his Devil Fruit abilty. Luffy wants to go back, but Jinbe asks how many allies they lost during their escape. If they went back, there would be more casualties and they'd lose more time. Jinbe recalls Bon telling him his idea and asked to not tell Luffy about it until after they lost communications with Impel Down. Jinbe hands Luffy the Baby Den Den Mushi but tells him to hurry as once they passed through the Gates, they'd be out of range. Back inside Impel Down, Bentham reveals himself to everyone's shock and said that he copied Magellan while disguised as Hannyabal. Suddenly, Luffy's voice speaks over the Baby Den Den, to Bon's dismay, as he had hoped Jinbe would wait unitl later to tell Luffy. Luffy asks Bon why he stayed behind and adds that they were to escape together this time. Everyone else on the ship, even Buggy, Mr. 3, and Iva, call out to Bon while their ship presses on through the Gates. Knowing this, Luffy thanks Bentham for his help. A teary-eyed Bon then speaks into the baby den den, telling Luffy to save Ace as he knows Luffy can do it. The Gates then close after the ship makes it through, cutting of their pursuers. Luffy, Iva, and everyone else (excluding Crocodile, Mr. 1, Inazuma, and Jinbe) then wails Bon's name while crying. Back at Impel Down, Bentham prepares to fight Magellan, the warden angrily ask "Do you have any last words?!" with Bentham answering "Satisfaction!" and thinks out to Luffy for them to meet again on the field of Okama. A text box states that "On that day Impel Down suffered its greatest defeat and disgrace in its history, Luffy and 241 total prisoners escaped." However, it is said that the incident did not end there. Meanwhile, only four hours remain until Ace's execution. Back in Impel Down, the Blackbeard Pirates are seen alive and well again, making their way through Level 4, having been saved by Shiliew, who comments on their fight with Magellan. The Blackbeard Pirates, however, praise their luck for getting the antidote to cure themselves from the poison and managing to survive another day. Blackbeard then thanks Shiliew for saving them and invites the former Head Jailer of Impel Down to join them, which he accepts knowing what will happen if he stays in the prison. He also comments that he was waiting for a man like Blackbeard. The Blackbeard Pirates then move to Level 6, where the most dangerous prisoners are being held and, upon entering, Blackbeard urges them to fight each other to the death and the survivors would join his crew. Meanwhile on sea on the Tarai Current (which is the government's private route), Iva looks in on Inazuma, whose recovering from Magellan's poison. Surprisingly, Iva withheld using Healing Hormone technique on him as does not wish to cut Inazuma's lifespan, claiming him too important to the revolutionaries to use such a dangerous technique. Meanwhile most of the others are still weeping over Bentham's sacrifice, Buggy tries to cheer them up by throwing a party/funeral in honor of him but Luffy punches him in the face, claiming Bon might still be alive. This prompts a fight from the two while Crocodile and Jinbe talk a bit about Jinbe's ability to talk to fish and one of the reasons why Fishman are so secluded. Luffy then joins Jinbe who thanks him for letting him join in the rescue attempt. He then formally introduces himself and reveals his Shichibukai status in the process much to Luffy's shock since he did not know about this. Buggy, however is more worried about heading to Marineford even saying he wants to go back to prison, to which Crocodile reveals that it is unavoidable since they are using the Marines private route which circles the marine gates (from Impel Down to the now defunct Enies Lobby and finally Marineford) not to mention the upcoming war of Whitebeard and the Marines. This news shocks most of the inmates since they did not know that was the whole goal of the break out and many begin to panic. Before this can go on further, the Den Den Mushi on the ship rings and Luffy picks it up to reveal a vice admiral on the other end bringing a report on the breakout before communication at Impel Down stopped. Luffy and, oddly, Buggy are labeled as the masterminds behind the breakout. The marine officer goes on further, even revealing Buggy's "brotherly" relationship with Red-Haired Shanks and his past apprenticeship on Gol D. Roger's ship, much to the shock of the inmates on board, and concludes Buggy's reason to helping rescue Ace (though of course that wasn't the case). The vice admiral lastly mentions they will not open the gate for them and that they will not be able to survive since they are on the marine current. However Luffy responds back that he will rescue his brother no matter what before hanging up. The prisoners then begin to cheer on Buggy saying that he is truly a pirate hero while the stronger escapees on board then talk about Buggy's past, each with their own opinion on how a person with such a history can be so weak. Buggy though is reluctant since he knows the marines will watch his every move now. Luffy mentions Rayleigh to him, causing Buggy to ask how he's doing and causing his followers to marvel at him even further. As they begin to cheer, Buggy becomes more nervous but soon realizes he could take advantage of the situation. The escapees suddenly start suggesting of a mutiny and take over the ship, but Buggy calms them down and proclaims that the coming war is a once in a lifetime opportunity to take down Whitebeard. Buggy's words move his followers and they soon swear their loyalty to him, averting the mutiny. With that the ship sails on for Marineford. Meanwhile at Marine Headquarters, noon has arrived and three hours remain until Ace's execution. Ace is ordered to climb a set of stairs toward the gallows. As he does so, he remembers a promise he made to Luffy to live a life without regret and to one day go out at sea to live a life with more freedom then anyone. Soon, Ace reaches a gate at the top of the stairs and head through further toward his execution. Влияние на Сюжет *Luffy begins his attempts to save Ace by going to Impel Down. On his way down, he meets old foes he has faced back in previous arcs including Buggy, Mr. 3, Mr. 1, and Crocodile. He met an old ally, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei as well as new allies who know Dragon: Ivankov and Inazuma, and a close friend to Ace, the Fishman Shichibukai Jinbe who all help Luffy save Ace in the Whitebeard War. Though he was the second Shichibukai to be named back in the Arlong arc, Jinbe is the final Shichibukai to be fully shown. *Jinbe being a close friend to Ace is revealed and their past encounter is foreshadowed, which was later shown in the Marineford arc. Whitebeard's protection of Fishman Island is introduced. Jinbe's connection to Whitebeard caused him to resign his position of Shichibukai in the next arc. Crocodile's grudge against Whitebeard is also revealed in this arc as Crocodile was simply trying to help Luffy escape Impel Down so he can try to kill Whitebeard at Marineford. In addition, Ace's loyalty to Whitebeard and his disdain for his birth father are presented for the first time. *Marshall D. Teach's true reasons for becoming a Shichibukai are foreshadowed; and later revealed in the Marineford arc. *As stated by Vice Admiral Momonga to Hancock, Shanks has engaged his fellow Yonko, Kaido, in hopes of protecting Whitebeard after Kaido's attempt to take Whitebeard's life while he was heading to Marineford to save Ace. What happened between Shanks and Kaido is unknown. *After getting poisoned by Magellan and surviving thanks to Ivankov, Luffy gains a natural immunity to poison which helps him survive against Hyouzou's poisonous ink in the Fishman Island arc, and Caesar Clown's gases in the Punk Hazard arc. *With Blackbeard having gained new crewmates from Level 6 due to his death match, several Level 6 inmates would escape. Sengoku would hear of this and after hearing the World Government wanting to suppress this incident, he and Garp would resign from the Marines after the war. Magellan would also be beaten to an inch of life left in him as revealed in the Post-War arc, causing him to want to take full responsibility for this incident. After the timeskip, Magellan would be replaced as Warden by Hannyabal and demoted to Vice Warden. During the timeskip, a bounty hunter named Jean Ango would reveal he learned the location of the Level 6 inmates. *The prisoners mentioned by Ivankov in his talk with Bentham would later become the new recruits to the Blackbeard Pirates in the following arc. *Crocodile's connection to Emporio Ivankov is revealed as well as his past being foreshadowed when Ivankov blackmailed him to help or he will reveal his "secret". *Bentham's fate after his battle with Magellan is unknown but it will later reveal him to be alive and well as the new "Queen" of Newkama Land after the timeskip. *Buggy's past as a member of the Roger Pirates is revealed to the fellow escaped prisoners of Impel Down who will later worship him and follow his every move in next arc. Also his past will help earn him a place as Shichibukai during the timeskip. Различие Аниме и Манги *В манге, люди в Ист Блю говорят о последствиях войны в Маринфорде, если она произойдет. В аниме, дама говорит о том, что невозможно, чтобы пиратам удалось вторгнуться в Маринфорд, но старик ей отвечает, что это возможно, и напоминает ей про пирата Золотого Льва Сики, который вторгся в Маринфод 20 лет назад. *In the anime, the speech before Ace arrives is given by Vice Admiral Lacroix, but in the manga, the speech is given by John Giant. *В манге лицо Портгас Д. Руж было едва заметно, но в аниме ее лицо полностью показано. *In the flashback about Baterilla, the cruelty of the Marines is shown more in the anime than in the manga. In the anime, a Marine forces a woman to leave her home while another Marine hit the woman's husband with the rear of his rifle. *In the anime, we see Thatch and Ace fighting the Decalvan Brothers. This did not happen in the manga. *In the manga, we know that Thatch was killed by Teach, but it never said how. In the anime, Teach stabs Thatch in the back. *While Hancock's qipao is originally yellow, for some reason it is changed to purple in the anime. Примечание * Это третья Арка которая, имеет больше эпизодов в аниме, чем глав в.манга * This is the second arc in which Bentham sacrifices himself to help Luffy escape; the first being the Alabasta Arc. Навигация по арке Навигация по сайту fr:Arc Impel Down de:Handlung (Aufruhr in Impel Down) en:Impel Down Arc